Ye Futian/Abilities
Life Spirits Freedom Meditation Ye Futian has been practicing the Freedom Meditation since he was a child. It was taught to him by his mysterious Godfather. It has a strange power that allows Ye Futian to harmonize with Spiritual Qi and enhance his mental ability. It is due to the Freedom Meditation that Ye Futian is able to have so many life spirits. By utilizing the mantra, he is able to adopt the characteristics of animals and the qualities of instruments to create life spirits. He is also able to enhance his comprehension due to the Freedom Meditation mantra. Will / Fate / Law * Emperor Will 110 ** Ye Futian acquired this will during a life and death escape after defying Emperor Luo's decree and fleeing to another country. The Emperor Will transforms his body and allows him to fight those of higher planes than him, giving him a strong power. ** Imperial Tactics: It was given to him by the emperor’s will when he was forced into desperation. Ye Futian didn’t know who created this set of methods or what it was called. Therefore, he named it himself—Imperial Tactics. It was a cliché name but very suitable. When he used this method, his blood would change and spread to every part of his body. It even affected his aura, making him imperial. In addition, every time he practiced this set, he would achieve something. Cultivating with Emperor Ye Qing’s enhancement method, he could continuously strengthen his body. Even if he didn’t use any spells, he would still be an extremely talented warrior. * Noble Will 553 ** The Noble Will could help one’s own spiritual will melt into the world and transform into an invisible horrible deterrent force. Ye Futian has 7 strong Noble wills. The 7 wills correspond to the 7 elements, all of which he is proficient in. * Martial Fate 469 ** Ye Futian acquired 18 different types of martial fate from the 1st until 9th level of the martial arts battlefield. It allows him to strengthen his martial arts prowess. Laws / Rules * Space Freezing Rules * Space Tearing Rules * Starry Laws / Rules of Stars * Rule of Particles * Suppression Rules / Force Rules * The Great Path Rules * All Elemental Rules Unique * White Lustrous Flame 598 ** “This flame is pure and untainted, like a glass lamp.” Wisps of flames appeared in the air. It was a white flame, it did not appear elusive, but flowing. It burned brightly and soon, the area was full of the flames. Burning sounds could be heard in the air and the flame had a demonic beauty. However, the countless flames continued to burn in the air, getting even more vigorous, as though an inextinguishable flame. Even if nobody controlled the flames, it would not be extinguished until it had burned up all the Spiritual Qi in the area. Inheritance * Emperor Ye Qing's Inheritance ? ** Thunder Dragon life spirit ** Golden Roc life spirit ** Divine Ape life spirit ** Storm of Eyes life spirit ** Body enhancement method * Founder of the Top Three Schools Inheritance 469 ** Blazing Sun, Bright Moon, Billion Stars. Three beams of divine light. Very soon, three extremely bright beams of light shot out from his body. In the next instant, the three beams of light actually turned into an unmatched radiance and lit the entire area like divine light. A sun, a moon, and countless stars appeared. Then, within the sun, moon, and stars, three illusory figures appeared. One of them was sitting inside the sun, one on the crescent moon, and the last controlling the movements of the stars. ** The three beams of divine light contained the willpower of the saint. The sun, moon, and stars could change in thousands of ways, giving him many new skills and allowing him to learn a lot. The saint here was the founder of the Top Three Schools. All the most powerful abilities of the Top Three Schools were developed from the Saint’s Will. * Guqin Valley Inheritance 606 ** Soul Guqin ** Several Superb Music Spells *** Nine-fingered Guqin Devil: Mesmerize *** High Song